


Himawari and Sarada serve The Hokage

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ahegao, Belts, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Choking, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Sakura's daughters serve the Hokage in the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarada Uchiha was naked over a bed, shaking her ass seductively on all fours.

"Put your big, hard cock inside my pussy Hokage!"

He put his knees on the bed and put his hard, big man-meat inside her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! You're filling me! You're filling me so much!"

He moved his cock again and again, making her moan in delight.

"Yes, yes! Faster,faster!"

He granted her request, moving quicker and quicker and deeper and deeper, until he was balls deep in her pussy.

By this point Sarada had lost any resemblance of humanity, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"You're a horny bitch, aren't you?" said him, coldly.

"Yes I am! I am a WHOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEE!" turning her face sidewards.

He grabbed her head by the back and pulled her face on the pillow.

"Your face is disgusting. Nobody would see it, specially me when I'm using your holes."

She moaned anyway, and began to punch the matress with both fists, going mad in her ecstasy.

He turned back to the ground, where a dizzy figure was trying to regain her sense of her surroundings.

"Hey little whore, come here and suck my testicles."

The little girl, Himawari Uzumaki, moved with difficulty, not helped by the massive bulge of her belly, making her look eight-months pregnant. Her belly was filled with cum, but the cum didn't spill out thanks to a butt plug.

She climbed the bed and began to suck the male's balls, making him feel better than ever.

Sarada, by her side, began to seriously suffocate, her movements becoming weaker and weaker, and her pussy tightening around the male's testicles.

"Yes, everything's perfect, I'm gonna..."

His cock throbbed and released a colossal volume of cum inside Sarada's womb, inundating it and making her belly expand.

He took his hand off her head, and Sarada breathed the air like her life depended on it, and it depended.

Laying sideways in the bed, the male then raised his massive balls with his hands.

"Suck them whores."

They went like hungry dogs towards his testicles, licking it like lollipops made of sugar.

They then began to lick and kiss his penis, worshipping her lord and master.

The male, already bored, asked them to leave.

"You can go now. I need to rest."

"Thank you Lord Sasuke." said the smiling and thoroughly fucked Himawari and Sarada.


	2. The Prequel

Hinata and Sakura were both smiling.

Sasuke had ordered the construction of a new, simple residence specially for the Hokage;

It seemeed to be strictly for political reunions, but Sasuke had darker purposes in mind.

And that purpose was to stick his dick inside young girls' cunts.

While Boruto and Naruto were risking their lives fighting in missions given to him by Sasuke, Sasuke would be fucking his crush(at least was what Sasuke believed) and his little's daughter, respectively.

And that was all thanks to Naruto's wonderful campaign for Sasuke to become Hokage. The moment Sasuke announced his intention, Naruto easily gave up on his dream. He was a complete tool.

During those times, Sasuke became closer to Hinata, maybe for the first time in their lives, and soon she and Sakura were giving Sasuke twin blowjobs. Hinata was even more of a tool than Naruto, though Sasuke preferred to call her "meat hole". Her pussy became wet as soon Sasuke's hand first touched her cheeks.

And Sarada and Himawari were no different than any other girls. Easily melted, and easily conquered by Sasuke's innate charm.

It wasn't something Sasuke cared about very often but, the moment Karin gave him his first orgasm, he began to use it more and more to get new ones.

If there was something Sasuke disliked about being Hokage, was the fact Karin's pussy wasn't as available as used to be, and he urged her to move to the Leaf as soon as possible through letters.

But he wasn't caring about that in that moment. In that moment he only cared about sticking his large man-meat inside Himawari's child pussy and Sarada's teen pussy.

"So kids, have fun with the Hokage okay? Do everything he wants." said Sakura, barely trying to stop herself of throwing her body at Sasuke. She hated having to leave for the hospital.

"Leave Sasuke everything he wants, ok Himawari? He is our...Master." said Hinata. her chest was moving up and down. She knew what Sasuke wanted of her, and it was to see Naruto's wife crawling like a bitch towards his hard penis. Totally domesticated.

Sarada and Himawari, the little sluts,also could barely contain themselves. Himawari outright put her hand inside her panties and began to masturbate.

"Yes mommy". said both, at the same time.

Slowly and reluctantly both adult women, leaved, with a hunger for dick in their eyes.

Sasuke locked the door and turned to the young meat.

First Sasuke licked their cheeks. Sarada and Himawari trembled at that.

Sasuke then began to give wet kisses to his underage companions. Sarada and Himawari tried to put their hands in their panties again, but Sasuke grabbed their hands and pulled them away, and that negation of masturbation only making them hornier.

He then asked them to remove their shirts. He massaged their bellies and scratched their backs while sticking his tongue inside the girl's midriffs, making them laugh.

He said to them to go to bed, and wait for him.

Sasuke grabbed a belt and a buttplug from a special box Sakura had gave to him as birthday present and went to his personal room.

When he arrived in that place, the two young girls were masturbating, anxious for their pussies to be fucked by his dick.

Sasuke undressed until he was naked, but pushed Himawari away when she advanced towards his dick, and gave her the butt plug.

"Suck it, lubricate it. It's going your ass like it went in your mother's ass".

He put his belt around Sarada's neck and pushed her forwards. She sucked his cock like a popsicle, slowly being pushed forwards by Sasuke with his belt until he went balls-deep into her.

Sarada's face turned red, and then purple, until finally Sasuke pushed her back, Sarada's opening her mouth completely in a desperate movie to absorb as much air as she could, as soon after Sasuke pushed her back to the deepest, darkest level of that, incestuous, brutal, abusive sex.

Sasuke then took her mouth of his dick and turned her around, and examined and moved her ass with his hands.

"Did you lust after some boy this week?"

Sasuke liked to do this from time to time. Ask for her about boys of her age and spank her for even thinking of having sex with them. He never knew if she was being honest or no about this, but this was a small concern. The important part was the pleasure he extracted from her extreme pain.

"Yes daddy, from some guys."

"What are their names?"

Sarada tried to tease her father, knowning his rivalry with Naruto would make him annoyed with her answers.

"Well, they're father and son, and their names rhyme".

Sasuke slapped her with force because of those words, making Sarada cry a little.

"So isn't just boys now, eh?"

*SLAP*

"You're lusting after adult men."

*SLAP*

"Even that stupid fool".

*SLAP*

"Who can't satisfy his wife!"

*SLAP*

Silent tears ran through Sarada's face.

He turned to Himawari, sucking the butt plug like a lollipop. He could see in her eyes she was afraid of a similar treatment. Sarada's ass was red like ketchup.

"Does your mother's ass feel good, little bitch?"

Himawari remained silent. Silent with fear.

"I said, do your mother's ass taste good?"

"Yes, yes it does". said Himawari.

"Good, now give me that."

Himawari extended her hand with the buttplug towards Sasuke. Sasuke kiconked the butt plug from her hand and made it fall on the ground.

"Why you don't go grab it? On all fours, like the little bitch you are?"

Himawari slowly crawled towards the butt plug. She knew exactly what happened, and expired air through her mouth to relax to her inevitable violation.

As soon her fingers touched the obscene object, she felt Sasuke's hands grabbed her ass and his horny meat penetrate through her anus, in a violent meat shaking.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her legs twitched, dominated by an incredible pleasure.

In the middle of his feral passion, Sasuke grabbed the butt plug, already knowing how to give to Himawari a new sensation of agony.


End file.
